


sleepwalk

by suzzy0662



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzzy0662/pseuds/suzzy0662





	1. Chapter 1

林在範的爸爸和平地與林在範的媽媽分手了，他才念小學二年級，不是很理解爸爸搬出去是怎麼一回事，媽媽告訴他，爸爸跟媽媽還是爸爸跟媽媽，只是以後不會住在一起，不會是情人只會是好朋友，7歲的林在範點了點頭，雖然他明白的只有好朋友那個部分。

好朋友就是、像他跟隔壁班的朴珍榮一樣，一起吃冰、一起抓獨角仙、還有一起捉弄一年級的金有謙。

四年級的夏天，林在範的媽媽跟另一個男人結婚，新爸爸是個肚子圓滾、頭髮捲捲、笑起來聲音很宏亮的叔叔，躲在叔叔背後的是個矮矮的弟弟，探出上半身、大眼睛圓亮地盯著林在範。

媽媽再婚了、帶來了新爸爸跟一個聽說是有點遲緩的弟弟。

這個想法在小小的在範腦子裡成形的時候，他其實已經超乎真正年齡地成熟了一些。

王嘉爾小他不到一歲、眼睛大而渾圓、總亮晶晶地閃著，黏黏地跟著林在範，總突然牽起他的手說在範哥給我抱抱、在範哥親親我、在範哥跟我一起睡。林在範原本是獨子，突然多了弟弟之後覺得有趣，有一次弟弟跟在後面追著他跟朴珍榮想跟他們一起玩，林在範一開始想捉弄他，跟朴珍榮兩個故意跑得很快，王嘉爾在後面急急地追著，不小心失去平衡啪的一聲跌在地上，林在範嚇了一跳趕緊往回跑蹲下來扶起他，王嘉爾的手腳跟額頭都擦傷了，眼睛裡盛著一大團淚水，咬著嘴唇忍著眼淚、聲音顫抖地說「在範哥跟我玩、不要丟下嘉嘉」。

那天回到家媽媽幫王嘉爾頭上手上的擦傷上藥，要林在範站在旁邊看，王嘉爾平常愛哭得要命，藥水沾上傷口的時候卻只是嘶嘶吸氣，眼淚聚得很大一滴卻硬是忍著不眨眼。

媽媽邊消毒傷口邊問「嘉爾痛不痛？」

「不痛。」王嘉爾語氣倔強，小下巴抬了一下，眼睛邊緣一圈泛紅。

媽媽轉頭看了一下在旁邊安安靜靜的林在範，問他「在範覺得嘉爾痛不痛？」

林在範看了王嘉爾一眼，明白了媽媽的意思，王嘉爾是他弟弟，他得照顧他，不能讓他痛。

但是很多年之後他才從王嘉爾的眼神裡讀懂，他很容易受傷也很容易疼痛，只是不喜歡示弱、也是很多年之後他才理解，追著他跟朴珍榮而跌倒的王嘉爾，那時感覺到的，比起受傷的肉痛，更多的是心理的酸澀。

 

從那之後，上學的時候、放學的時候，王嘉爾都興高采烈地牽著哥哥的手，被牽著的林在範縱然也只是個小學生，卻刻意一副冷漠的表情，只有緊緊握著的手是溫暖的。

 

林在範早王嘉爾一年上初中，記得當時的王嘉爾因為哥哥要開始坐公車上學、不能跟他一起出門，還生了好久的悶氣，林在範哄了好久，加上一隻珍藏的玩具槍才換到王嘉爾眉開眼笑。

 

王嘉爾是比較慢熟，上小學的時候，導師就跟媽媽提過，嘉爾很可愛，只是反應跟其他孩子不太一樣，有時過動、但要他試著跟別的孩子做一樣的動作的時候，他又顯得有點遲緩，媽媽有點擔心，她知道王嘉爾不傻，問他為什麼不跟其他孩子一起跳扭屁股的小豬舞，王嘉爾抬眼看著她理所當然地說，「因為那舞不好看、我不想跳醜的舞、我要跳Michael Jackson那樣的！」

 

林在範抽高長寬得很快，暴躁的性格跟冷冷的眉眼卻配了清爽的聲音，連變聲期也沒有阻擋他的完美發育，上了中學以後自然是眾人崇拜的對象，加上染了一頭淺色頭髮，在那個年紀的孩子裡有種特別突出的小混混氣息。

 

王嘉爾到現在也猜不透為什麼明明差不了1歲，為什麼自己的身高就是趕不上林在範，就算他上了中學之後還是林在範的跟屁蟲，也感覺得到兩人之間慢慢地拉開了一些距離，加上王嘉爾因為過動還有成績，被推薦念了體育專班，一天到晚的體能操練讓他的胸腹手臂都漸漸有了點線條，配上白晰皮膚跟稚氣的大眼睛，是另一種少年的性感。

 

暑假的時候是兄弟之間珍貴的時光，對王嘉爾來說，能夠獨佔著在範哥，一起吃西瓜、一起游泳、一起抓青蛙、玩夠了可以睡在在範哥的手臂上，那個只要不笑就一臉冷淡的林在範還會輕輕地拿著扇子幫他搧著風。

他最喜歡林在範。

睡覺時林在範熱得脫光上衣，王嘉爾等他睡熟之後往前貼著他的胸口，他知道就算林在範醒來也不會推開他，總要用嘴唇額頭都刷過一遍林在範的胸口才捨得睡。

 

用愛與稱讚養大的孩子，撒嬌都是像呼吸喝水一樣自然，王嘉爾溫和柔軟地長大，對挹注在他身上的愛與喜歡來者不拒。

 

開學沒幾天，他被一個學長帶到東側少用的廁所，學長說喜歡他，王嘉爾懵懵地說嗯謝謝我也挺喜歡學長的，然後就被親了一口、下面還被摸了兩下，王嘉爾一陣錯愕之後尖叫了一聲，明明上一秒人還在操場的林在範聞聲飛奔而來，差點打殘了學長。

 

「幹嘛跟他來這裡！」林在範面紅耳赤地吼他，王嘉爾縮了一下，林在範發脾氣的時候就是很可怕，他像隻順從的小狗一樣低下頭、雙手不由自主地蓋著那個地方。

他勃起了。

林在範一腳把門踢開、順手抓著學長的臉往牆上砸的時候還好，可是當林在範慌亂地捧著他的臉、眼光上下檢視王嘉爾的身體是不是受傷了的那個瞬間，他就覺得雙腿間有種難忍的酸軟感，然後感覺到自己下面把制服褲撐得緊緊的。

林在範看他雙手按著那裏，心裡一緊，想著該不會這個變態傢伙已經對王嘉爾做了什麼噁心事，也不顧王嘉爾紅透的臉就推開了他遮掩的雙手，制服褲頭微微解開，露出一截跟自己同品牌的內褲褲頭，跟一個明顯的、青春男孩的性器挺起。

看來是沒事，只是被摸了兩下勃起了而已，林在範心裡鬆了一口氣，往上一看王嘉爾的臉羞窘得出了汗，頭髮也亂七八糟的，感覺嚇壞了，林在範一把把弟弟摟進懷裡揉著肩背，嘴上安慰著沒事了沒事了哥哥在這裡。

 

哥哥在這裡。

王嘉爾緊緊地貼在那人的頸子跟肩膀之間，用力地吸著他的味道，在範哥在這裡，摟著他哥寬厚的肩膀跟背，王嘉爾又幸福又興奮。

果然還是、最喜歡他的在範哥。

\--

林在範申請上了藝術高中，確定錄取之後就離家了，而王嘉爾那時選進了原來學校的擊劍隊，留了下來。

他已經快要算是個大人了，不會再像小時候要跟在範哥分開時那樣愛哭那樣耍賴撒嬌，只是林在範漫不在乎的樣子叫他心痛到生氣，難道在範哥心裡最愛的弟弟不是王嘉爾嗎？

 

就連暑假林在範回家，他也故意留在擊劍隊練習到很晚，晚到星光閃爍、再也沒有隊員願意跟他對練的時候才回家，慢吞吞踱著步到家附近，巷口燈下細長眼睛的男人吸著菸，夜風帶著菸味跟他獨特的嗓音一起戳進王嘉爾心裡。

「我們嘉嘉回來啦、怎麼這麼晚」

你才怎麼未成年吸菸呢、一副小混混的死樣子。

王嘉爾也不回話，點個頭就繞過了那個夢中常常出現的身影。

明明因為太想他而常常夢到他，看著他一副無所謂地離開、無所謂地追求自己的音樂夢想的樣子，覺得生氣卻又沒辦法真的對林在範生氣，只能裝著他最不擅長的冷漠以待。

 

\--

螢幕裡的女孩表情冷淡，肌膚白皙，穿著制服被身後的男人隔著衣服揉著胸，細聲呻吟著，柔嫩的手摩擦著自己裙襬底下；王嘉爾躺在床上一手撫著自己半硬的陰莖，有一下沒一下地撸著，這片子他滿喜歡的，看了5、6次也不膩，女主角說不上特別漂亮，就白淨、眼睛細細長長，被推倒的表情冷冷地，王嘉爾也說不上為什麼，看著就挺興奮，所以這部片時常是他慾望起來的時候拿來紓解的老朋友。

兩個人房間是用舊式的拉門隔開的，老早就關不嚴實，螢幕的螢光透了過來，林在範也不出聲，就看著弟弟開著電腦在一片黑暗的房間裡自慰，間或沙啞地喘著，螢幕上表情冷淡的女孩分開白嫩的雙腿，有點壯的男主角擠了進去，一邊揉著女孩的胸一邊幹著、女孩呻吟起來。

王嘉爾的手因為運動所以血管浮凸的相當明顯，手指在深紅色的陰莖上輕輕滑動著，一邊調整背的位置讓自己更陷入床墊上一些。

「這樣弄不會爽的，」林在範輕聲地說，左手直接包覆上去，帶著他的手稍微大力地搓動，王嘉爾嚇得一縮，剛好整個窩進林在範懷裡，熟悉的味道跟寬肩穩穩地撐住他。

螢幕裡的女孩表情終於有些失控，細長的單眼皮下泛著水光，王嘉爾已經無法分心去看，林在範吻著他的額角，拇指在他的陰莖頂端輕柔地按著，手指帶著力道收緊了點，右手玩弄著王嘉爾濕潤的嘴唇。

 

\--

應該算是短篇，上中下就結束。


	2. 中

 

 

 

那天早上王嘉爾醒來、覺得像是回到小時候一樣，嘴唇貼著林在範的胸口，陽光一點點地從遮光窗簾的縫隙透進來，林在範直挺的鼻樑跟光滑的臉頰被細碎陽光鑲出一圈金色的邊，頭髮染黑了，順順軟軟地貼著額頭，兩個人擠在王嘉爾的床墊上，林在範的腿夾著他的，王嘉爾只穿著內褲，內褲上還有一些昨天留下的污漬。

 

昨天晚上林在範教他怎樣握著陰莖出力，刺激哪個部位，什麼時候該放鬆，什麼時候該搓揉前端，他弄得自己跟林在範的手一蹋糊塗，高潮的時候貼著林在範的脖子喊他最喜歡的哥哥。

 

在範哥、哥。

 

喊得林在範身體有點熱。

 

但他沒有動手碰自己，他只是用左手握著王嘉爾的手逼著他自慰，然後一邊還用右手摸他的臉跟嘴唇，親吻他的額角與鬢髮，磨過他迫不及待冒出來的一點鬍渣，然後用下身貼著王嘉爾的屁股，王嘉爾手上磨擦搓揉的動作開始急迫的時候，屁股也貼著林在範大腿上扭動，林在範的下面下流地微微前後挺動摩擦，一邊撥開弟弟開始汗濕的頭髮，一邊用那個清爽的聲音在耳邊低聲地說「這裡要再用力一點捏住、用拇指好好地磨前面、」

 

王嘉爾精疲力盡地釋放完，就被摸著頭髮攬著睡覺，迷糊地在早上醒了一次，看見林在範還閉著眼睛，王嘉爾捨不得起床也捨不得叫醒他，就保持著原來的姿勢又甜甜地睡了過去，再醒來的時候只剩下自己一個人。

 

媽媽說在範哥提前回學校了，而後來高中的最後一個暑假，林在範沒有回家，理由是在打工存大學生活費。

 

而王嘉爾高中最後一年地區聯賽表現失常、沒能晉級出國比賽，但他還是投出了跟林在範同一個城市的體大申請，收到錄取通知書的那個晚上，他看著手機裡林在範的號碼，想通話又不想通話，爸媽說跟在範聯絡一下、兩個人一起租房子住也互相有個照應，可王嘉爾名義上已經一年沒跟林在範說過任何一句話，最後放下手機，想明天再打，那個晚上他夢到高中二年級的那個夏天，林在範握著他的陰莖，壞笑著揉弄他，夢中的王嘉爾帶著林在範的手指往自己身後的小洞滑去，又羞窘又痛快地呻吟。

 

\--

 

林在範的前女友明年出國交換去法國學樂器，當初莫名其妙就在一起了，不到半年也莫名其妙地分開，現在還是朋友，之前一起租的地方林在範很喜歡，簡單的作曲錄音設備也都按照當初他想要的樣子安置著，房租本來兩個人攤著還好，女友搬出去之後，現在只靠他自己打工的那份薪水是挺辛苦的，想到要搬家就覺得有點煩，幸好媽媽說弟弟要來E市念體大。

 

跟弟弟提這件事情的時候，林在範已經把租屋處用固定垂掛的淺灰色橫簾隔出了個獨立空間給他、包括床跟衣櫃，自己改睡客廳的沙發床、就在他錄音設備的旁邊。

 

兩個人一年多沒說話、一開始的確有點尷尬。

 

但林在範身為擅長煮飯的男性兄長，幫弟弟添第二碗飯的時候又夾給他2塊裹著起士的煎蛋捲，煎蛋鹹甜香濃地沾上舌尖的同時，王嘉爾就完全放棄裝酷了，一邊撒著嬌說怎麼有這麼好吃的東西、一邊想自己又再一次地回到了那個林在範最愛的弟弟的位置。

 

所以他很快地找了一份便利商店的工讀，雖然邊上學邊打工有點累，但他忍不住偷偷覺得這簡直是夢想中的同居生活，可以跟林在範光明正大地一起逛超市買菜、一起打掃、還可以看到他搔著頭髮一臉苦惱地寫曲的樣子。

 

他一直很想念林在範，覺得這個哥哥曾經離他那麼近又那麼遙遠過。

 

\--

 

朴珍榮比他早來半年，就算都是便利商店店員、也算是前輩，第一天王嘉爾跟他說話畢恭畢敬的，但王嘉爾的長處就是跟人熟稔地很快，學補貨的時候把人家家裡大小事都問了一遍，連幾歲長水痘都問了，朴珍榮一開始客客氣氣地給一些簡短的答案，後來卻不自覺地被王嘉爾的反應逗笑，眼角的皺紋明確地漫開。

 

朴珍榮這人長得端正、有著動物一般靈動的眼神跟飽滿的嘴唇，王嘉爾是挺喜歡這種長相的，但他不笑的時候隱隱給人一種壓迫感，有一次王嘉爾連珠炮地問他一大串問題，而且其中一個是他有沒有看過飛碟，朴珍榮推著貨架歪著頭想了一下，跟他說沒有看過飛碟但是有看過外星人喔。

 

嚴格來說他們算是同齡，只是朴珍榮看起來比較穩重一些，一起喝了幾次酒以後，王嘉爾忍不住跟他更加親近起來，主動地跟這人掏心掏肺地說自己父母是再婚的，現在來市內念大學、跟哥哥住一起，小時候兩個人很親的，現在沒那麼親，他心裡很難受。

 

朴珍榮摸摸他的頭髮，順手把他的瀏海順到耳後，拍拍他的肩膀又開了一罐啤酒遞給他。

 

這人太喜歡人這種生物，以至於沒辦法容忍喜歡的人跟自己有任何一點距離。

 

看透人的本質對朴珍榮不是太困難的事，他下意識地稍微拉開王嘉爾在他肩膀磨蹭的頭，他聞起來很好，清清爽爽的，帶一點點香水味。

 

\--

 

回到家的時候快凌晨一點，初秋微微的夜風早就讓王嘉爾酒醒的差不多了，他猜林在範可能睡了，默默地摸索著去開冰箱找水喝，眼睛適應了黑暗之後，他很快地發現在沙發床上倒頭大睡的哥哥，電腦螢幕的微光照著他穿著拿來當作睡衣的寬鬆Ｔ恤跟短褲，薄被捲在一旁，露出了肚子跟大腿，肚臍下延伸了一排明顯的毛髮，睡得嘴巴都微微張開，靠近一點說不定還能聽到鼾聲。

 

王嘉爾一開始就只是打算聽一下他是不是在打鼾而已，然後幫他拉好被子那些的。

 

只是他沒忍住動手摸了那人的頭髮、眼皮上的小痣、挺直的鼻梁、薄薄的嘴唇，想像著嘴唇下他整齊的牙齒。

 

王嘉爾親了哥哥一下。


	3. Chapter 3

坦白說朴珍榮聽起來並不是一個少見的名字或姓氏，中規中矩普普通通，世界總沒這麼小吧，林在範彷彿垂死掙扎一樣的想。  
王嘉爾朋友太多，所以當他提到要不要跟便利商店的珍榮前輩一起喝酒的時候，大眼睛裡滿滿盛著期待，為了做一個有包容力的哥哥，林在範猶豫的時間很短，大約是5秒後他就答應了；王嘉爾得到那句平淡無奇的「嗯、好。」之後立刻貼在他胸口磨蹭了幾下，洗髮精香味跟自己一模一樣，林在範克制住想抱他的衝動，只是輕輕地拍了他的頭。

 

然後幾乎是在見到朴珍榮的瞬間林在範就立刻認出他了，這人的眼睛與嘴唇都特別讓人印象深刻，竟然有人從小到大都長得一模一樣，當然朴珍榮也立刻認出了他，只是他故意微笑著說「喔、我小時候的鄰居也有一個叫林在範耶，只是怎麼看都沒哥這麼帥，」朴珍榮笑起來眼邊有些紋路，讓他整個人稍微柔和了一些。

 

林在範也不多說，指著自己說我就是當年OO小學的那個林在範，然後這是那個當年常常跟在我們屁股後面哭得滿臉鼻涕眼淚的弟弟，還順手指了一下在旁邊開啤酒的王嘉爾。

 

穿著無袖背心露出肌肉結實手臂的王嘉爾一聽，手上的開瓶器滑了一下，

「什麼！就是那個珍榮嗎！？」

「啊、所以Jackson就是『愛哭鬼嘉嘉』嗎？」

「才不是愛哭鬼、是你們兩個都一起騙我我才哭的！」

「現在也還是很愛哭啊、上次不就邊說邊哭嗎？」

林在範頓了一下、他以為現在的王嘉爾無憂無慮，才能每天回家的時候笑著吃林在範做的飯、洗完澡纏著林在範幫他吹乾頭髮、又或是毫無怨言地一起洗兩個人累積一周的衣物。

心愛的弟弟有了煩惱流淚的事，卻是在這個基本上也不算太熟的朴珍榮面前提起。

王嘉爾一邊推打朴珍榮一邊說自己那是喝飲料嗆到才流的眼淚，毫無空檔地被朴珍榮揉亂了頭髮，那是林在範細細地按照髮流吹乾的部位，小小的不快感不知道是因為弟弟臉上的泛紅、還是朴珍榮那有禮貌的眼神與微笑。

 

然而朴珍榮聊的事情林在範全都感興趣，閱讀、攝影、作曲，而且他表達的方式節制而溫潤，即便是再大的熱情在他眼裡口裡，也不像王嘉爾那樣張揚，林在範其實滿喜歡跟這種人相處的，情感上沒有太多負擔。

 

直到朴珍榮的手輕輕地摟住、在他肩膀上磨蹭的王嘉爾的頭，雖然只是一瞬間，坐立不安的感覺從林在範的腦子裡一下子放大溢流而出，在酒精帶來的暖意與衝動下他倏地站了起來，一把拉過還在傻笑的王嘉爾，力道還不小、被拉得倒進他懷裡的弟弟明顯地傳遞了一個困惑的眼神給他。

 

「……口水流出來了，不要弄到人家身上了啊、」林在範抽了幾張面紙塞給他，彷彿王嘉爾還是那個在他身後含著淚水說著不要丟下他的小男孩。

 

彷彿他不曾對他產生慾望、不曾用手指覆在弟弟紅潤濕硬的陰莖上那樣。

 

朴珍榮眼睛裡流動的光飛快地掠過，手指探了過來、簡單地穿過林在範手臂形成的結界，自然無比地撫上王嘉爾柔軟的嘴角，輕輕地抹去混著啤酒泡沫的一絲唾液，王嘉爾笑了起來，臉上的小小笑紋擴散了又擴散。

 

那天晚上王嘉爾本來耍賴著要求要朴珍榮留下來擠他那張小小的單人床，林在範假裝若無其事地洗著杯子，耳朵卻小心翼翼地等待著那人的回答。

 

就他來說是不情願的，這小房間曾幾何時已經變成他跟王嘉爾的小堡壘，是只有兩個人的，如同當年他與朴珍榮是兩個小屁孩而王嘉爾沒有進入的空間一樣，現在沒有任何空間可以給朴珍榮。

 

朴珍榮很乾脆地拒絕，說自己認床會睡不著，王嘉爾又糾纏著好久說要送他下樓，兩個人說說笑笑的、在巷口分開的時候，林在範從陽台假裝不在意地看了過去，沒有漏看那個落在王嘉爾脖子上、小而快速的吻，也沒有漏看王嘉爾那個有點訝異卻癡迷的表情。

 

跟平常一樣輕輕地用毛巾盡量吸去面前短褐髮上的水分、打開吹風機的開關，嘈雜的轟轟聲與熱而乾燥的風完全沒有阻擋對方盯在手機上的目光與快速觸摸螢幕的手指。林在範稍稍地瞄到對話訊息的上方是清楚的「朴狗」，一個晚上已經聽了好幾次這兩個人互相調侃的「王狗朴狗」，所以他毫無疑問地是在跟剛剛才說掰掰的那個人互傳訊息，而樓下巷口那個黏膩的道別應該是15分鐘以前而已的事，沒錯、王嘉爾洗了非常快速的澡，只為了能迅速拿起手機繼續跟朴狗聯絡，即使現在幫他吹著頭髮的是他最愛的哥哥，不、現在也許已經是「曾經」最愛的哥哥了，林在範忍不住自虐地想，然而手上順著髮旋梳理對方頭髮的動作卻不忍心多用一點力氣。

王嘉爾盯著螢幕彷彿在忍著笑一樣發出一些悉悉娑娑的怪聲，然而嘴角的笑紋甜甜地擴散。

「我要睡了、」把弟弟的頭當作毛巾架一樣，微濕的毛巾掛上去的同時，林在範試著壓抑自己往弟弟大腿跟短褲之間縫隙飄移的目光，那部分的肌膚也許是因為洗澡的水溫吧，泛著一種淺淺的粉紅色，他想起自己曾經在弟弟洗完澡之後走進浴室，因為難耐的慾望以及浴室裡殘留的溫度，而衝動地用弟弟的粉紅色沐浴球就著泡沫搓揉自己的陰莖達到高潮，然後每一次王嘉爾走進浴室的時候他會暗暗心虛，直到那個粉紅色沐浴球因為脫線散開而被主人丟進了垃圾桶，換成了一條林在範怎樣也不想拿來自慰的去角質粗紗巾。

王嘉爾眼前的手機螢幕瞬間變成了微濕的毛巾，他知道林在範在意，畢竟他平常總是自顧自地攤下睡著，沒有什麼睡前問候。

哥哥悶悶的聲音很少見，他的音調其實偏高，一悶下來就委屈了很多，王嘉爾沒辦法忍受這點，他可以忍受哥哥對他暴躁地大吼大叫或是用了力道地捏著他的脖子後面。

但是他不能忍受林在範委屈的表情。

「在範哥我房間裡電扇壞了、」果斷地貼近對方的身體，裝作毫不在意地搭上寬寬的肩膀，自然地用下巴磨蹭著對方撒嬌，王嘉爾知道哥哥不會拒絕，哥哥從來不會真正拒絕他，他只會偷偷摸摸地逃走。

甜甜的洗髮精香味隨之蹭在鼻子前，林在範沒忍住捧住那張臉在臉頰上親了一下，對於已經不再是少年的兩個人來說，即使內心明瞭這樣的接觸已經不再像是兄弟之間的相親相愛，唯一能讓林在範說服自己沒有做錯事的只是、他並沒有順從慾望吸吮舔吻弟弟張闔著的濕紅嘴唇。

「那…把我的電扇搬進去、」話還沒說完就可以看到王嘉爾的嘴唇立刻不滿地撅起、「…還是你要睡外面？」

王嘉爾笑了，手腳俐落地拿來自己的枕頭，迅速把自己塞入充滿林在範味道的沙發床，調整好最舒服的姿勢之後，好整以暇地對著哥哥的方向拍了拍床，兩個成年人在並不大的床上避無可避地手腳接觸、肌膚相貼。撒嬌著把腳跨上林在範的、王嘉爾在他耳邊黏黏糊糊地長篇大論，從早上看到的松鼠居然會過馬路到覺得自己自己好像喜歡又不喜歡珍榮。

林在範煩亂地不知道自己是因為裝睡而睡著、還是真的在弟弟的那些軟而細碎的呢喃中疲倦到睡著。

「在範哥、哥…」，胸口的起伏規律，嘴唇微微張開，哥哥已經睡著了，王嘉爾緊緊貼著他，隔著T恤輕輕磨蹭著厚厚的胸膛，令人安心的溫度之中他又心臟緊縮了一下，真的好喜歡哥哥啊，雖然也喜歡珍榮，但王嘉爾只有在哥哥身邊的時候才會心臟如此疼痛，而且再怎麼疼痛也總是會直撲上去。

屢試不爽，就如同他現在忍耐著那種心臟緊縮的感受、也要吻著林在範的頸頂入睡。

 

\--

啊啊啊我本來打算上中下結束的但是一不小心啊啊啊啊啊啊啊


End file.
